Cuckoo
by HeyApple
Summary: 17-year-old Rose Weasley has always been a tough girl, one of the guys. But one night her cousin-Louis gets a call from her. She's pregnant and needs help! How did that happen? Who's the father? And how did he manage to break Rose's heart?
1. Help Me Unravel My Latest Mistake

**CUCKOO **

- from HeyApple

**Disclaimer****: **I shall own none, 'thou I would love to have even some.  
It all belongs to thee, dear Mrs. R, and sadly, not for me.  
My poem shall end now for your lucks, because I just realized it really truly sucks.

**Author****'s Note:** Hello my dear future-reader! Are you lost? Hope not, but if you are, don't press the exit-button just yet! Because I guarantee that if you read this story, you're going to love it! Or hate it, totally up to you. Who am I to judge?  
Exactly. We're all just bunch of crazy people who still haven't got over their Harry Potter stage. And I'm proud of it! (Not exactly but I just said that so you wouldn't feel so lonely, my lovely lovelies.) So let's get it on. Please fasten your seat belts and hold on tight! Because here it goes! Riiight now…

P.S. I know no one reads this stuff, but it kinda looked cool when there was too much text at the beginning. It makes me feel like a real writer. Yay!

CHAPTER 1/Prologue  
**Can You Help Me Unravel My Latest Mistake?**

'_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
__I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world…'_

He groaned sleepily. Damn, he would _kill_ Ross. Without even opening his eyes, he reached out to grab that small mobile phone from his desk. It had stopped ringing already, but he knew Ross would call again. She always did.

At times like this, Louis regretted that he got the idea of using this weird muggle-invention, cell phones. He thought it would be faster and easier than Patronus. Oh, he was _so_ wrong. Sure it was faster, and of course it was easier, since even people under seventeen could use it, but there was just too many downsides to cover up the good things.

He made his first mistake, when he gave the other phone to Ross, alias Rose Weasley, who was famous of her pranks. I mean, they were both pranksters, Lou and Ross. Ross and Lou.

Just like Fred and George. At least that's what everybody told them.

But wasn't it illegal for Ross change his ringtone into _Barbie girl_ and then call him in the middle of the night, just to make his big sisters roar with laughter? (Or anger? You really couldn't tell because Dominique and Victoire were too unpredictable. What can you say? Teenage-girls.) But still.

This whole thing was just purely evil.

Suddenly the phone started ringing again. With a sigh, he pushed the green button and answered.

"Hi Rosie." Now he was pushing her buttons. Rose hated her childhood nickname and almost strangled everyone who dared to use it. So it wasn't a wonder that he expected at least some yelling. But it never came. Instead he heard her taking couple deep breaths, almost as she was trying to put herself together. Now Louis was pretty sure that this wasn't a joke.

"Hey Lou. I need your help." She sounded dead-serious. Like that time when Hugo fell off his broom (prank-gone-wrong) and they thought he would die. Of course he survived and only broke couple bones but it was still horrible. That day they made a promise to never prank on her little brother anymore. And that promise still kept.

"WHAT? It's almost 2 a.m. Can't it wait 'till morning?" Louis whined. He hated when someone interrupted his precious beauty sleep.

"Shut up Louis and listen. I've seriously screwed up this time and I need you." He fell silent. It had to be bad. Rose never asked anyone's help and never ever admitted her mistakes. She hated weakness. Or at least she used to.

"Okay Rose. Just spit it out." He ruffled his lavender blonde hair to control himself from screaming in panic. What could be so bad? Had she killed someone? Ran away from home? Broken out of Azkaban?

Her quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm pregnant and I need to get rid of it."

Silence.

"Okay Ross. I'll be there for you." And then he hung up. It was all he could do in that moment.

**

* * *

**

Louis didn't get any sleep at that night. He just laid in his bed and thought.

Rose was pregnant. It was weird. They had always been best friends. Ever since she was born and they had their first fight. It was their thing – Constant bickering about nothing special and then patching it up with pranks.

_-Flashback-_

Whole family had gathered in the Burrow. In the middle of the room was a small pink crib and everyone was fussing around it.

Little-Louis was jealous. He had always been the smallest one. Well, if you don't count his cousins Fred and Lucy, like he didn't. What's the point, he was still the cutest. And besides he didn't even remember when they were born, so they didn't take his place.

But this new one took all the attention away from him. And that was not good. So he decided to get some of that for himself. At least his mum could look at him, but no; she was now _cooing _to that lump.

You see, he was pretty smart for two-and-a-half-years-old. His dad called him 'little-Rawenclaw' So, when he didn't get what he wanted, he worked for it. And there was this one trick that never failed.

First he made sure that no one was watching him. Not hard, when no one _really_ wasn't watching him. Second, he slowly inched towards her Grandma's coffee table. Then all he had to do was crash loudly against it, fall down, and cry.

"WAAAAA-AAAA-A!" Excellent. Everyone turned around and got worried about him.

"Hold on! I got him, I got him!" Wait! What was that? His uncle-Ron came running towards him. But Louis wanted his mum or grand-mum. They would kiss his 'buubuu' away and then give him something yummy.

Well, this was better than nothing, he decided. At least now someone was paying attention to him.

"Come here little-Lou! No one should cry on this beautiful day. Not now when my little rosebud is here! Come and see your cousin. She's the most beautiful thing on earth." He picked Louis up and carried him towards the cradle. When they arrived next to it, Hermione was changing the baby's diapers.

"Look at her. Isn't she pretty? What do you think?" Louis was angry, because this was not that kind of attention he wanted. He wanted someone to talk about him. So he did the only thing what came in to his mind.

"Fat." All the adults turned around and looked at him with terrified expressions.

"Oh, Louis-honey, did you say your cousin looks sad? You're right. She doesn't like when her mummy is changing her diapers." Hermione tried to save the situation. But Louis shook his head briskly and leaned towards the crib. He pointed his new cousin.

"Na-ah. Fat. F-A-T. Fat. Fatfatfatfat…" Ron's ears were getting red and Fleur came (half- running) to save her son.

But before she had time to say anything, small yellow shower trended right on Louis' forehead. For a moment everyone were frozen to their places.

"WAAAAAAAAA-AAA-AA!"

_-End of Flashback-_

Louis chuckled soundlessly. Later he got his revenge, but he wasn't sure was it worth it. His bottom still hadn't recovered after his uncle-Ron's treatment. And according to Ron himself, he still had 'war scars' from the battle between him and Fleur, who was (mildly expressed) pretty pissed on behalf of her youngest child. But anyway, the whole situation was beginning of beautiful friendship between two wild brats.

They spent their whole childhood together, until Louis went to Hogwarts. There he got some new friends and started to think Rose differently. Just as a whiny little cousin.

And then, two years later, she followed.

Louis was so ashamed when she approached him at the Great Hall. Welcoming feast had just ended and Rose was supposed to follow the other first years to Gryffindor dorm. But instead she wanted to 'meet his friends'. Everyone howled with laughter, when a tiny redhead scuttled next to them and introduced herself as Lou's best friend.

Next day they had black eyes and swollen lips. And from that very moment, she was part of the gang. One of the guys. It was so easy to forget that she was two years younger and a girl.

She never cried, always got in trouble, punched _really_ hard and totally knew how to hex people. Especially when it came to one Scorpius Malfoy.

Those two were mortal enemies from the very beginning, when he called her a boy and laughed on top. And no one ever laughs to Rose Weasley without getting punished. And so there were six long years of hexing, fighting and detentions.

Louis never got to see that latest year. After graduating he got an internship from Romania and he had to travel there for a while. Luckily, he got to live with his uncle Charlie, but it didn't mean he didn't miss his other relatives. Mostly Rose. They still hadn't seen after his trip. Both were too busy. If Rose wasn't at a Quidditch game, Louis was meeting his other friends or at some job interview. But obviously something had changed.

And now she was pregnant.

Oh he was so going to kill that bastard who knocked her up.

* * *

**A/N: First Chapter! Yeah! **Btw, In every chapter it's name is taken from a song. At this chapter it was from Anna Nalic's – Just Breathe (2 a.m.). And I might've also gotten some inspiration from that song. ;) Did you notice?


	2. He Ate My Heart And Then He Ate My Brain

**Disclaimer: **.

**Author****'s notes:** Hello, again! First, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and put me this on story alert, it means very much to me, since this is my first story and I'm not that confident yet. THANK YOU!

_Anyway_I need to clarify some things I forgot last time (yeah, sorry about that!)

First, I'm not going to answer every review, not no or not in the future; it takes too much time.

Second, I'm sorry that I forgot to mention this; **Ross** is a nickname for Rose! Now I feel quite stupid, as I realized how weird it looked. I probably use it in the future too, so remember; _Louis calls Rose sometimes Ross. _It's kind of meant to heighten the fact she use to be very boyish.

And for this **beta-stuff**: I'm a new one here, so I don't really know how this works. (Stuff like when should I send the chapters to beta and should I e-mail or something else etc.) I still think I could have use for beta, but I don't want it to slow my story down. So if someone could be so kind and tell me what should I do, I'd be grateful! Thanks for the offers, by the way! I appreciate them and I'm still interested, as long as I learn to understand how this works. But can you please log in if you offer to beta me That way I can be sure who you really are and I won't bother some stranger! And calling someone is quite difficult because of my location, I'd rather not have too large phone bills :D

On with the story!

CHAPTER 2

**He Ate My Heart and Then He Ate My Brain**

Next day Louis' head was lot clearer. Whilst his long night awake, he had had time to think some important things over. For example, how much money he would need if he'd fly in sunny Mexico and obliviate himself. According his counting's it would be somewhere around 342 Galleons 3 Sickles and 16 Knuckles.

Though after couple hours, he'd abandoned that idea (Or at least changed it as plan B).

Now he had better plan. It was so brilliant, that Dumbledore himself would've been jealous.

He would meet Rose at St. Mungo's. (10.00 a.m.)

They would get her an abortion. (10.15 a.m.)

He would ask who the father was. (10.20 am.)

He would kill the father. (10.30 a.m. – 11.30 a.m.)

He would kill Rose. (11.30 a.m. – 12.00 a.m.)

See, simple, just how he liked it.

Now he had only one problem; How to get to the Hospital without passing out.

He hadn't even talked to Rose after their last night's conversation. She had only texted him to meet her at 10 a.m. and that was it. So he was kind of nervous right now. Okay, okay; He was freaking scared. Not that Gryffindor, huh?

And only to make things worse, Louis' mother had eyed him suspiciously whole morning. Now he was almost positive that Fleur knew legilimency.

Or maybe the whole staring thing was because he hadn't eaten anything? Or perhaps because he had had large circles around his eyes. Or it could've also been because he had accidentally put on Dominique's shirt.

After escaping her mother and changing that awful woman's shirt into his own, Louis slipped out of the door and apparated away.

* * *

He got to St. Mungo's first. So it meant he still had some time to prepare himself mentally. (Read: Calm himself down, so he wouldn't strangle his younger cousin.)

But at least they had _little_ luck on their side: Victoire had a day off. She worked at the St. Mungo's as a receptionist. And usually, when you needed a Mediwitch appointment, you had to book it at the reception; It would be quite hard to keep it all as a secret if it was her shift.

And sadly, Victoire had inherited her mother's temper. Two words; Not pretty.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye. Louis turned happily and got ready to hug her (Rule number one: Make them believe, they're safe.). But when his brains registered what he saw, hand's stopped in middle way.

He was used to short red hair (just below her ears) and baggy clothes. It was all gone. Now, she was more like a woman.

He almost fainted.

Her hair streamed softly on her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were somehow bigger (maybe some kind of make-up?) and her clothes were fitting. She looked beautiful.

'_Oh my Merlin. __She's like every guy's dream. All the guys in Hogwarts were probably drooling after her. Yuk. That's it! She's not getting outside until she's at least 30!'_

Rose snapped the taller one out of his thoughts by hugging him tight. She was still short and her hair tickled his nose. Like old times. His hands automatically wrapped around her and hugged back.

"I missed you Ross." Wait! Did he just say that? Couple years ago, he would've never said such thing. Perhaps punched her on the shoulder and then made some snide remark of her hair. Louis wrinkled his nose. Damn he was getting softer.

"I missed you too Lou." They both snickered because it rhymed. Some jokes would never get old.

They still smiled, while settling at the end of the line, which leaded to receptionist's desk.

"So…is this weird, or what?" Rose rolled her eyes because of Louis' stupid comment.

"Oh Louis, spit it out. I know you have million questions." He cursed her in his mind. She had always been able to read him like an open book; a skill which even made Louis' dad struggle.

"Okay, but remember you asked for it." He kept a small ceremonial pause, giving her some time to prepare herself. When the redhead gave tiny, firm nod, he continued.

"How on earth did this happen? And when? I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Please tell me he was your boyfriend, not some one night stand. Not that I would judge, but yuk...Did you like him? Why isn't he here? Did you guys break up? Does he even know? And who the hell was he?"

He was finally done and she had a small smile on her face. Not that kind what reaches eyes. It was too forced. Louis was getting nervous; She never faked smiles or feelings or anything. She always told everyone exactly how she felt. Even Ron called her sometimes Ms. Trumpet of Truth.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't interrupt me or I swear to Merlin, I'll hex you. I'll answer your questions in order." Now she sounded more like herself and Louis wiped sweat off his forehead in relief. Oh, how those threats made him feel like home.

"I believe, you asked first 'how did this happen'. Well, have you ever heard about this little thing called birds and bees…?" He punched her hard on her shoulder and she snickered aloud. That little bastard.

"Cut the crap Ross before I kick your tiny ass." Rose put her hand on her heart and tried to look terrified. And failed miserably. Louis was never quite as believable on his threats as Rose.

"Fine, fine. It started at the beginning of my sixth year. He was nice, I was nice, we talked and laughed and shared our secrets and then we started to date. Everything usual. And then he told me that he had to move to America but we had this one drunken night before it and now I'm pregnant. And I wrote him and he knows and we decided together that this is the best solution." She smiled very innocently and he almost, _almost_ believed her. It was just that her smile was little too innocent and her story was little too un-Rosie. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah right Rose, you liar…" But that was as far as Louis got before a shrill bell rang, and it was their turn.

Both stepped forward at the same time and greeted the cute receptionist, who smiled politely behind her desk.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Louis flashed her big smile and leaned bit forward. He winked flirtatiously and the receptionist blushed lightly.

(Let's just mention, that Louis has always known how to use his Veela inheritance.)

"How about giving me your number, beautiful?" She giggled lighty and he brushed his lavender blonde hair self-confidently. Before he had time to make the next move, someone jerked him behind of his jacket and he stumbled backwards to keep balance. Rose gave him devilish smirk.

"Hello, my name is Jean Pettie and I need an appointment for…" She started with so much confidence (It's important when you're faking your identity.) but then her voice faded away at the end. She coughed couple times and rubbed her throat.

"Excuse me. As I was saying, I need appointment for…appointment for a…ab…" Louis pushed her gently away from the desk and finished her sentence.

"She would like to reserve an abortion." Receptionist gave sympathetic smile and then tapped little book on desk with her wand. It flipped through pages on its own and stopped on next week.

"Dr. LeAnne would have time for you in Tuesday, next week. How does that sound?"

"It fits perfectly."

* * *

After they filled some papers, Louis leaded a very pale Rose out of the hospital.

"Are you alright, Rose?" She was shaking slightly and he was worried about her. This wasn't like her at all. She was always acting all tough and brave. But she gave him assuring smile and waved her hand carelessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot that word for a moment." They both knew she was lying, but he left it there. He didn't want to upset Rose more. So they kept walking in silence. They could've floo back home, but it was nice to walk little bit. Especially now, when they both had so much in their minds. Minutes passed by.

Suddenly she stiffened and turned to block Louis' way with a frightened look on her face. She grabbed his jacket and whispered hastily;

"Lou, please don't hate me." he was about to ask what was going on, but then he heard a snarl next to him.

"Weasley's." He looked up and saw familiar blonde head. Scorpius Malfoy. Louis greeted him with a scowl, which he returned. Of course they had to run into that scumbag. His bloody mother owned the hospital, so of course he was around. Louis wanted to smack something. Or more like someone.

"So, big-Weasley, did you finally decide to get some help for your mental problem? Or are you here to get little-Weasley's face fixed? She sure needs it."

Okay, this guy seriously pissed Louis off. He was so ready to hex him, but Rose's hand stopped his. He looked at her with surprise but she avoided his gaze.

Then it clicked.

He had always been smart (almost got sorted in Rawenclaw, only his foolhardiness made the hat settle on Gryffindor), and therefor he knew he would figure it out somehow. But nothing prepared him to this.

Scorpius fucking Malfoy had fucked his fucking cousin. And fucking got her pregnant. And now the fucker had nerve to fucking talk to her.

He saw red. (And no, it was not Rose's hair.) Slowly he squeezed his hands into fists and stared Scorpius murderously. Rose seemed to understand the situation and she tried to pull Louis away. But he didn't even budge.

"You wanker." Louis' voice was drifting poison and he expected him to die under his glaze. But no, nothing ever worked the way he wanted and Scorpius only stared the scene with amusement written in his eyes.

"Oh, so you've heard. Sorry to disappoint you Weasley, but _Rosie_ here begged me to do it. She was all around me. So I gave her what she wanted. It's not my fault I'm so irresistible and she _fell in love_." Rose quailed slightly after the last word and blonde boy smirked.

"And you should've been there when she found out about my other amusements. Hilarious." His voice was taunting and it challenged them to do something. Rose was now shaking next to Louis. Time seemed to freeze.

Finally Malfoy turned around and left with sneer on his face. They watched him walk and both felt like glued on their spots. When he turned around the corner, he looked past his shoulder and yelled.

"By the way, she wasn't even a good fuck!"

And with that he disappeared. Louis almost ran after him, but then he remembered Rose. Slowly he shifted, ready to confront her about the incident. But after quick glance on her, he changed his mind.

She was just standing there, still trembling and…was she _crying_? It couldn't be. Or could it? He couldn't see her expression clearly, because her ginger hair was falling in front of her face, but he saw little drops falling on the ground.

He made a fast decision and grabbed her tightly on his arms. Tears were now really pouring from her eyes. She sobbed like her heart was broken, and Louis just knew it was.

Because he had never seen her looking so vulnerable.

* * *

**Oh! We got some Scorpius this chapter!** Back off ladies (and perhaps gentlemen too?)! He's mine! Let's not care he's complete arsehole. Besides, I've always liked bad boys. ;) Grauh!

And this time title's song was Lady Gaga's – Monster. Love those lyrics. (Louis is not the only one who likes it simple.)


	3. The World Feels Like Graves Of Dirt

**Disclaimer: **I own this whole stuff. D'oh! I meant; J.K. Rowling owns this. Damn.

**Author's Note: **Yes! I have a beta, finally! After her magic touches, this chapter seems a lot better! Thank you ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove.x! For the rest of you; Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

**The World Feels Like Graves Of Dirt**

She was a mess. The day after the incident, she gathered her things and moved to Shell Cottage, not wanting her parents to get worried. She needed someone to be there for her, not that she would admit it. And no wonder, since she wasn't talking that much anyway.

Louis was complete wreck, sick of worry. Rose didn't do anything but lie on his bed and stare at thin air. Nights were even worse; at least once a night, she woke up and cried uncontrollably. All Louis could do was hold her tightly and wish no one would wake up. He felt powerless since he was the only one who knew.

Well actually, he was suspecting that his father knew somehow, but didn't want to intervene. Bill had always been a cool dad, who didn't patronize too much. He helped when needed, and sometimes asked if something was wrong.

And how Louis wanted to tell him... or someone, anyone. Because he was helpless. No one had taught him how to handle a hysterical woman who had a broken heart, but anytime Louis suggested telling someone, Rose just shook her head and buried herself under the covers.

Thank Merlin she still ate and showered when Louis told her to. She didn't even fight back when he made her walk at the beach for a while. Actually, Rose was more of a zombie than a human; she did almost everything Louis told her to do. Well, she still didn't talk much.

All he got out of her was that she and Scorpius had started going out at the beginning of sixth year and just couple months before summer, they had slept together for the first time. And after that, he cheated on her.

Not that Louis cared to hear any details, but he figured it would help her to heal or something. At least that's what read on that muggle psychology book which he had scanned through desperately.

Most of all, Louis was worried about the baby. Rose never got to that appointment and didn't reserve a new one. When he tried to talk about it, she acted like she hadn't heard or stuck her fingers on her ears like a little child. It was a wonder she didn't stomp her foot on the ground.

Altogether, Louis was worried about her health and wellbeing. There was no improvement in that long week she spent in his room. Louis could almost imagine what his aunt Hermione would do to him if (and when) she would hear about her daughter and the way Louis had covered it up. Not to mention what uncle Ron would do. Louis gulped as he imagined it.

And school would start for her tomorrow.

They were both screwed.

* * *

The next morning at quarter to eleven, Louis was standing at King's Cross Station, completely dumbfounded. Rose was smiling next to him, her hair clean and shiny and with real clothes on, not just his old jumpers. She was vividly chatting with her relatives, laughing with Hugo and casually greeting her friends.

It was like nothing was wrong. Okay, maybe if you looked into her eyes, you could see an empty look in them, but they didn't look that dead anymore.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he took her hand and pulled her aside.

"Ross, what the hell?" He hated his voice. It was all high-pitched and weird, but he couldn't control it anymore. It was like puberty all over again!

"What do you mean?" Louis knew he shouldn't continue, the icy tone of her voice warned him not to.

"C'mon! You can't fool me with this act. Yesterday you were all messed up, and now you're little Miss Sunshine. Should you even be going to school right now?" She straightened up and suddenly looked exactly like her mother.

"Don't you dare to go there, Louis Weasley!" He couldn't help himself, he never could. Louis lowered his voice and took a couple steps forward.

"What about the baby? In couple of months, it's going to show. Did you think about that? Huh? What about the morning sickness and everything else? How are you going to hide it? And what about your mum and dad? Don't you think you should tell them? Have you completely lost your mind?" His voice raised a bit towards the end.

She didn't answer him, just scowled him for a moment and then walked away with her middle finger sticking up.

* * *

She knew Louis was right, he always was. She didn't even know what she was doing.

All she knew was that she didn't want to kill this baby. She was roughly about three months pregnant now and she had read about it. Every night, when Louis was asleep, she'd snuck in Victoire's room and borrowed some of her books (which she'd needed to become a Mediwitch) and learned things about pregnancy. They were really more scientific books and Rose didn't understand half of the terms, but she got something out of it. For example, a couple of nights ago, she had found a page, where she had read one sentence;

'_Between weeks 9 and 12 the baby's heart will beat for the first time…_"

And then it hit Rose. Something – no, some_one_ was growing inside her. Someone who was going to be a real person. Someone who had a beating heart. And she couldn't kill another human. Because that's what it was now.

Her baby.

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts went smoothly, all the Weasleys and Potters sat in the same compartment, just like every year. It was weird for Rose to be oldest of them all, even Albus was few months younger than she was.

Still, she didn't feel so old. Sure, it was her last year at Hogwarts, but she felt more like a first year student, excited and horrified about the year ahead of her. Everything would be so different and new this year, even the train seemed unfamiliar, Rose thought as she looked around in wonder.

She didn't even notice weird looks she was getting from her relatives, until Lily spoke up.

"Um, Rose... are you alright?" The older redhead panicked a little bit. Did they know? Had Louis told them?

"Yeah, sure, why are you asking?" Her voice was shrill and tense, and she received more worried looks.

"Not any special reason, you just seemed so…"

"Aunt Luna." Albus finished Lily's sentence for her. She smiled apologetically, and Rose felt a pang of guilt, while relief washed over her. How could she suspect Lou? Forcing a smile on her lips, she started a game of Exploding Snap with her little brother. That allowed everyone to relax for the rest of the trip up to Hogwarts.

Later on:

"Rose, wake up. We're almost there. Come on, you have to get off the train." Slowly, Rose opened her eyes. All of her relatives were putting their robes on. She jumped up on her feet and gathered her things. When the train stopped, she still hadn't put her cloak on. Her impatient relatives only made her feel nervous and when Molly started to click her tongue, she'd had enough.

"Go on! You can go ahead. I think after six years, I can get off the train by myself." Fred, Hugo, Albus, Molly and Roxanne rushed away immediately, but Lily looked unsure.

"No Lily, I don't mind if you want to join your new boyfriend during the carriage ride. I'll catch up the rest in no time." Lily squealed happily and hugged her older cousin tightly.

"Thanks Rose! You're the best!" She was half out of the compartment, when something occurred her.

"But how did you know I have a boyfriend? We haven't told anyone yet." As an answer, Rose only smiled mischievously and waved her younger cousin off. A true prankster never told their secrets.

* * *

Despite the fact that she had assured Lily to go ahead, Rose didn't see any of her relatives or dorm mates on her way out, almost everyone had gotten out of the train. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself in the middle of the last group. Unfortunately, they were fifth year Hufflepuff girls, and as usual, they were babbling about complete nonsense. After two minutes, she was ready to deafen herself or commit a massacre. The line moved forward again and she thanked the higher powers of her rescue.

A quick glance at the carriages showed her that there were only two left. The Hufflepuffs went to one and Rose headed for the other, thankful she didn't have to hear their stupid gossip anymore.

She swung her trunk lazily on it and got her feet on the first step. Suddenly she felt a yank on her cloak. It wasn't that powerful, but she was unprepared and her feet slipped. Before the redhead had even time to react, she thudded to ground and ended up on her bum. She cursed inwardly and turned around, ready to do some serious ass kicking, but when she saw _him_, she lost the ability to speak.

Scorpius just stood there and watched her, while a bunch of his idiotic friends laughed behind him. Rose stared at him in shock. This was not what she expected to happen on her first day. Her plan was to avoid him as long as possible.

"Ah, Look at this. Sitting in the dirt, where you belong. Good choice." Still, Rose could only gape at him. Had his hair always been so bright? Not waiting for her reply, Scorpius continued. "But how's it going Rosie? Did you miss me during the summer? I was quite worried when I didn't receive any _love_ letters. It broke my heart, you know." His Slytherin gang kept snickering.

Feeling a dull ache on her chest she tried to get herself together. Finally she composed her self and quickly, she grabbed his foot and yanked it away from her cloak without a word. Then she rolled on her side and jumped up, ready for a fight. She wasn't going to let him humiliate her like this. Not anymore.

But when Scorpius only blinked and then started to snicker along with his friends, Rose got mad. She wasn't any helpless girl, had never been and she couldn't stand when somebody laughed at her. Plus her uncle Harry had taught her some self defence last year, and she still remembered the basic moves.

So she hit him square in the face. Full force. Not any weak, girly little punch. She felt satisfaction, when his nose cracked under her fist. He cried out in pain and covered his face with his palm. When she saw blood dripping across his fingers, Rose felt like she'd won the world championship. Finally she got her revenge. And it felt _good_.

With that she turned around, ready to step on the other carriage of Hufflepuffs, but it was already gone.

Before she even had time to figure out what to do next, someone grabbed her roughly from her shoulder. It was followed with a huge blow. Someone had just backhanded her! Her eyes watered and she almost fell down on the ground again. She turned around and saw Parker, a huge, ugly Slytherin, who always followed Malfoy around.

His hand rose again and Rose tried to dodge it, failing miserably. His fist hit the Gryffindor's cheek. She tasted blood inside her mouth and her head spun. All she wanted to do was to throw up, but she wasn't going to let them see her weakness.

The next hit missed her head by just inches, but it was enough to make her lose balance. Rose hit the ground, her head crashing down painfully. Her sight was blurry and she struggled to keep her eyes open. It was hard, since her head felt like it was going to split. Her eyes drooped shut.

Just before she lost her consciousness, she heard someone yelling. She wished they would stop, because it hurt her head even more.

"What the fuck were you thinking?...She's a SHE! You hit her!...That's not an excuse!...She's size of a house-elf for crying out loud!"

Scorpius.

Everything was dark.

* * *

"Wake up dear! Everything is fine now." An annoyingly chirpy voice was penetrating her consciousness. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Madam Skittle hovering upon her with cheerful smile on her face. Carefully, the redhead shored herself on her elbows. Every move hurt, but she clenched her feet together. Madam Skittle waited patiently.

"I know it hurts darling, but try to hang on. You had a concussion. It should go away in less than 15 minutes." Rose wanted to groan. Why did the nurse always had to be over excited about everything? It only made everyone feel thousand times worse.

Skittle handed her a glass of water and she drank it thankfully. Her throat felt like it was on fire, like it usually did after a long sleep. How long was she unconscious?

It was almost like the nurse had read her mind, because she answered almost immediately.

"You've been sleeping for a day, my dear. I had to keep you under a spell, so I could do some tests for the foetus without either of you being harmed. And don't look so shocked. You're not the first who has been pregnant during Hogwarts. And I seriously doubt that you will be the last." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Rose almost cursed at loud. She didn't get how the older lady always knew what people had in her minds. Some said that she was a Legelimency. And now she knew of her pregancy.

The nurse had already turned away and was humming some unknown song while adjusting Rose's blanket. The younger one was afraid to ask the following question, but she knew she had to do it.

"Madam Skittle…I was wondering, is the…uhm, foetus alright?" Skittle kept smiling gleefully, but Rose could see worry in her eyes.

"Your baby is fine, my dear. Professor Malfoy gave you this new strengthening potion, which will also affect on foetus, so you should feel much better soon."

Her eyes flew wide open and not until now she noticed a tall blond man sliding behind the bed curtain. Professor Malfoy. The most hated teacher in the whole school (to the Gryffindors). Scorpius' father. He eyed Rose in an almost calculating way.

"Miss Weasley, I'm delighted to see you awake. How are you feeling? Any pains?"

She gulped and then mumbled quickly. "I'm fine thanks." He kept observing her and she shifted uncomfortably. The silence crept upon them, and only a slight humming could be heard from the other side of the room. Rose decided to break the silence, since the potions master obviously wasn't going to.

"Can I ask you something, sir?" He looked startled, but nodded shortly.

"Does anyone else know about my condition?" She crossed her fingers and hoped. If he had told Scorpius her whole life would be over.

"Do I look like blabbering oaf, Ms. Weasley?" His tone was soft like silk, but it made a chill run down Rose's spine. She shook her head. "Of course I haven't told anyone, you silly girl. Everything what happens in this Hospital Wing, can't go outside without the patients permission. Not even if they're underage." Rose sighed in relief. No one else knew. "Despite that, I would strongly recommend that you'd at least inform your parents and the father of this child." Rose had to bite her tongue, so she wouldn't laugh in his face. Yeah right, as if she wanted to experience early and painful death. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, I'll consider that…Thank you professor. For everything. You know, for the advice and potion."

"Oh, you're welcome Ms. Weasley, but I can't take all the credit; Without my son's help in the summer, the potion wouldn't be ready yet. Which reminds me, I have a broken nose to heal. Take care."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long!** I had too many schoolprojects to finish and I really didn't have time to write. Anyway, the headline was from Snow Patrol's song, called Shut your eyes. Don't have much more to say. Except, I'm sorry about the mean Scorpius : ( But you better get used to him because he's not going to change for a while.


	4. Don't Turn Away From Me

**Disclaimer: **Still haven't got time to steal Harry Potter from J.K. Rowling. So still not mine.

**AN: **Sorry everyone! I haven't updated in ages, but I had good reason: I was in a place witch had no internet :/ At all! So before you get all mad at me, try to imagine my misery. :D And thanks to my wonderfully patient beta ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove.x. (And belated Merry Christmas to you too ;)

CHAPTER 4

**Don't Turn Away From Me**

"Rose Weasley, pay attention!" Professor McGonagall's strict voice shocked Rose, who had been daydreaming. The whole class was staring at her and she quickly pulled her sugar quill out of her mouth. Too bad it was already half melted.

The Transfiguration professor's eyes narrowed dangerously and Rose gulped. The older woman took a couple of steps, and was suddenly standing next to her desk. Some of the other students hissed with compassion. Everyone knew that McGonagall couldn't eat sweets anymore (something to do with a heart problem or something) and therefore reacted with passion every time a student ate sweets in her class.

"I'll take this, if you don't mind." The older woman's gloomy voice didn't leave any room for objections. Rose almost started to cry when her treat was taken from her hands. That was her last sugar quill! But Professor McGonagall wasn't done yet. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and I'll expect you in my office after the class."

Rose whimpered slightly and Connor, a Rawenclaw boy, who was currently one of her best friends, patted her forearm reassuringly. "Don't worry, she's not even in a bad mood. You should've seen what she did to Windel last year." He shuddered at the memory. "Besides, this will be a great opportunity to tell her about your…thing." What he'd said didn't lighten Rose's mood, but her friend had a point.

She had finally decided to tell her parents and the Headmistress about her pregnancy. It hadn't been an easy decision, but after Connor found out, he had convinced her that it was for the best.

_-Flashback-_

Rose sat in the furthest corner in the library, hiding from the world. It was her second favourite safe-place, and because the other one wasn't available right now (she had tried to go there but everything reminded her of _him_) she spent most of her time here.

This time she was there for multiple reasons. First, she was once again lonely; Connor hang out with his Rawenclaw friends, all her dorm friends were too girly to hang out with (seriously, who could talk about nails for over an hour!), they had never really gotten on well with her female cousins, and the boys had their own stuff going on, plus her best friends had graduated almost two years ago.

Her other reason were books. She hadn't inherited her mother's love for them, but she still enjoyed reading sometimes. Especially now, when she had found this great book called 'Pregnancy for beginners'. Despite the stupid name, it was perfect for her because everything was explained very simply and there were great pictures.

And her last reason was of course, the peace. No one ever came to that part of library. Probably because it was full of old books, mostly about history. So she could hang out there and no one would disturb her. Calmness was almost touchable; she inhaled deeply and turned another page from her book, leaning slightly back on her chair.

"Wazzup!" Rose startled and dropped the book on the ground. Thick carpet abated the sound and smoothly she kicked it under the table. Quick glance told her that it was hidden and she sighed with relief. The frizzy haired girl raised her dark brown eyes and met pale green ones.

"Connor, Merlin you scared me." She received a weird look from the boy but he sat down opposite her anyways.

"What are you doing here? I don't think I've ever seen you in library." Rose joked lightly trying to distract him from asking questions from her doings. It seemed to work, since his frown turned to smile and then as a mock pout.

"Nothing much, came to see my friend whom I haven't seen promptly in weeks." Brunette boy glared her but she could see the mirth behind his gaze.

"Don't exaggerate. It's been only couple days." Connor didn't look convinced. "So you're saying that on these past twelve days you haven't been buried in library?" Rose stiffened and started to count days backwards. It couldn't be that long since the school started. Could it?

Connor sighed dramatically. "Yes Rose, if you haven't noticed, you've been neglecting one of your best and only friends." That stung hard and she dangled her head. It was true that she didn't have that much friends anymore. Not now when they had all graduated and when Scorpius…Her throat seemed to close.

"Hey hey, sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel like a loner, only little guilty." She smiled back at him. Connor had become her best friend in Hogwarts last year. They shared their secrets and sorrows and both could trust each other solidly. Too bad they weren't at the same house and therefore couldn't see that often.

"It's alright. I've had a lot in my mind." Rose smiled weakly. Connor furrowed his brows and slumped back in his chair. It was his listening position and the redhead prepared to explain him something about NEWT's. No way she was going to tell him the truth. Maybe later. Maybe.

Unfortunately, Connor straightened his legs under the table at that moment. He kicked something heavy and solid, which moved under his toes.

"What the…?" Her eyes widened. The book! Their gazes locked and the boy seemed to notice her panic. Both dived under the table at the same time, trying to reach it.

"OUCH!" Rose's eyes watered over the pain and her hands shot up on her forehead. Their heads had bumped together. Half blind, she tried to reach the book again, but only thing she managed to do was to crash her head on the table. At the same time, Connor had grabbed the heavy obstacle and was now reading the headline.

"Would you care to explain, why exactly were you reading a pregnancy book?"

_-End of Flashback-_

Rose had tried to make excuses, but Connor had only looked at her with one brow raised until she had blurted the truth out. After the first shock, the Rawenclaw had actually been really cool about it and maybe little exited too. Then he had listed a million good reasons why exactly she should tell her parents and Headmistress McGonagall, even if she was going to have it adopted.

Well, Connor was somehow sure that she was going to keep it and had already declared himself as a godfather. Then he had rambled on and on how sweet and cute all the baby-stuff was. Rose snorted.

He could sometimes make it so clear he was gay that she wondered how no one else had realized it. Only couple persons knew about it: Connor himself, his best friend Frederic Davies, Rose and also Louis, whom Connor tried to hit on last summer; something that Louis still hadn't recovered from.

When the class ended, the Ravenclaw poked her in ribs and then looked her meaningfully. Rose groaned and headed to Headmistress' office. It was time to jump. And crash down.

* * *

"Come in, Ms. Weasley," a dignified voice called from inside. How the elder woman had arrived there so much earlier than she had, was beyond Rose's intelligence. The door opened with a creak and the Gryffindor stepped inside. She saw McGonagall was flipping through some papers and she was unsure what to do.

"Sit down, please. We'll start in a moment." Rose felt the fear in her stomach increase. Start what? She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax herself. She wondered - had the Gryffindor Head always been so intimidating? Suddenly a memory struck her. When she was eleven and she got her letter to Hogwarts, her dad had spat his pumpkin juice out of his mouth and declared 'That old hag still teaches there?' His outburst was followed with her mother's disapproving 'Ronald's. Rose giggled while suddenly longing for those days when she was just a little girl without any worries.

"Is there something funny Ms. Weasley?" The 'old hag' was observing her behind her glasses. The younger woman swallowed and tried to contain her smile.

"No, nothing. Just remembered something."

"Very well. Perhaps we should get to the point then." Rose nodded shortly, still trying to figure out why eating sugar quill in class was such a big deal.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a long time now... are you having some kind of problem, Ms. Weasley?" The older woman sounded genuinely concerned and Rose shifted slightly on her seat.

"What?"

"Something seemed to bother you at the end of last year and I noticed that you still seem distracted. Would you like to talk about it?" Her stern voice had disappeared and instead her tone was soft and kind. Rose shifted again. Her mum always told that she wore her heart on her sleeve, but she hadn't realized she was that easy to read.

"Well, there is something…Connor said I should tell my family and you but…" She stopped in the middle way. This was it. Her professor still waited, hands crossed. It was now or never.

"I'm, uh, kind of pregnant." Silence followed her statement. The old professor looked startled, but not as shocked as she should've been. Or maybe Rose was just imagining?

"Oh my. Well, I have to say I'm quite surprised. After all, you're one of my smartest students, despite your lack of interest in classes." She smiled sadly. "But I am not going to lecture you. I'm sure your parents already have." Rose had to turn her gaze away.

"I haven't told them yet." It came out as mumbling, but McGonagall still heard her. She lifted her hand on her chest.

"Dear child! You haven't told them? How far along are you?" The Gryffindor was ashamed. Now it seemed so stupid, not telling her parents before telling her teacher.

"About three months." She still didn't seem to get more than whisper out of her throat. Gently, the Head of Gryffindor patted her hand.

"Would you like me to call your parents here? So you could tell them now?" Rose looked up suddenly. Now? She wasn't prepared. She began to panic and the room started to sway. But on the other hand, it would be over then. No worries about that thing anymore. And her mother would probably have some comforting words and solutions. And Professor McGonagall wouldn't let her dad kill anyone, right? Slowly, nodded. There was no backing up now.

* * *

Minutes passed and finally flames turned bright green and her parents stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione took one look at her and her brows furrowed immediately. Rose stood up nervously and went to hug both of her parents.

"Hi mum, dad." Ron ruffled his daughter's hair and grinned.

"What did you do now Rosebud? I thought your mother told you not to get in fights anymore." Rose smiled weakly, while Hermione observed her carefully.

"Care to enlighten us why we're here Rose?" Her tone was light and careless, but her eyes sparkled in a way that left weird feeling in Rose's gut.

McGonagall stepped forward. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down first?" Ron's smile disappeared and it changed to worry. "Is there something wrong? Did Rose hex that Malfoy kid into a snail or something? Because in that case I'm not paying his medical treatment, his bloody mother bloody owns the hospital and besides…"

"Mr. Weasley! Please stop spouting nonsense from your mouth! That is not why I called you here!" That quietened Ron, the old Gryffindor head still had some authority after over twenty years. He reddened a bit and sat down, next to his wife. "Now Ms. Weasley, you may tell your parents what this is all about." All three pair of eyes turned towards Rose.

She inhaled deeply and tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Opening and closing her mouth again and again, she began to look like a fish.

"Ms. Weasley, you do realize we don't have all night?" She took couple deep breaths and gathered all her Gryffindor courage.

"I'm pregnant." Both her parents froze. Hermione blinked couple times.

"Is this some kind of joke, Rosie?" She whispered hoarsely, obviously trying to figure out why her daughter would say such a thing. All Rose could do was shake her head and then gaze intently at her shoes. She could already sense the storm rising.

"A-are you serious?" She hated when her mother started to stutter. It was so un-Hermione and usually meant big problems. The silence stretched longer and longer. No one dared to say a word. From the corner of her eye, she saw her dad turn redder and redder. Finally he explosed.

"Who was it?" He growled lividly. "I want to know who the bastard was! How dare he touch you! How could you let him touch you Rose! Huh? HOW! Did he force you into it! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He had stood up so fast, that his chair fell down. "WHO WAS HE! ANSWER ME ROSE WEASLEY!" He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake. Rose was scared, she had always been her fathers little princess and she had never seen him this mad. Her teeth chattered together.

"Petrificus Totalus." Ron fell down pertrified. Minerva McGonagall said the spell with such calmness that she could've simply been ordering tea for herself. Then she returned to her book, like nothing had happened. Tears were falling down Rose's face. Hermione didn't say a word, but she had obviously calmed down after her husband's fit. Rose swallowed and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry mum. It just happened and…And I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be a mother, I don't even know should I keep this child or…" Her voice drifted away and she lifted her eyes to meet her mother's.

"Sorry Rose, but I am not going to tell you what to do this time. You did this by yourself and you're going to solve it by yourself. You have to carry you responsibility." Her mother's words stung like a slap in the face. She seemed calm, but at the same time deadly serious.

"But I didn't think!" Small sob escaped her lips.

"You sure didn't. I always considered you as a smart girl…I guess I was wrong." She was clearly more than disappointed; Hermione had always thought her daughter would follow her footsteps as a model child, student, wife and then mother. In that order.

"Mum! I'm sorry! I didn't mean this to happen!" Rose was getting desperate and it shone through her voice.

"I'm sorry too Rose. We still love you no matter what you do, but you need to do this on your own. I'm sure that after your father calms down, he will agree with me. We'll write you soon." Hermione stoop up not even giving her daughter another look.

"Goodbye Minerva, it was nice to see you again." Suddenly Rose could hear her Grandmother-Molly's voice ringing in her head 'Witch should always remember not to give their flower before marriage, because once wizard gets one free, he doesn't want to buy the whole bouquet.' And she knew she would be disappointed in her too. All of them would.

And despite the green flames on the fireplace, she felt her insides turn cold.

* * *

"Hey, Weasley! Wait up!" Rose began to walk faster. She really didn't want to have this conversation. Not now when she already had a bad day. The footsteps behind her sped up, leaving Rose no other choice but to run.

"Weasley!" The person behind her started to run too and Rose cursed; couldn't he see that she didn't want to talk to him? A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She was now facing a very angry Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Oh, didn't see you there, McLaggen." She replied with a fake happiness, pretending it was normal to run around the corridors.

"You weren't at the Quidditch try-outs today." His words and tone were accusative and they made her squirm awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know." She chirped happily and then turned to leave like it was no big deal. Actually it was. For her and for the team. Too bad Madam Skittle had said that she had no business in Quidditch field as long as she was with a child.

"Why! You're the best beater the team has had in ages." McLaggen almost cried out, waving his hands desperately. Rose tried to brush the guilt off, failing miserably.

"Don't know, didn't feel like it anymore." The redhead shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. Lies, lies and yet more lies. They seemed to control her whole life now.

"You've been on the team since third grade! Don't you think you owe it to the team to play for this last year?" He was now pulling his hair desperately, obviously trying to control himself so he wouldn't attack her.

"I'm sorry McLaggen…It just…I don't find Quidditch interesting anymore. Tell the guys I'm sorry." His face dropped and her insides churned when he gave her his most contemptuous look. She hadn't seen that facial expression on McLaggen's face since Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup last year – by cheating.

"Yeah yeah, Thanks for ruining our chances Weasley. I'll make sure the team knows." He gave her one last nasty look, then brushed past her like she was nothing. Rose felt her insides squirm harshly. This day was too much to handle.

She turned around, grabbed the nearest vase and threw up on it. And she knew that it had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

**Lyrics are from Cranberries – Ode to my family**. Never listened this band, not my music taste but found these lyrics appropriate. I hope I didn't make her parents reaction too harsh and out of character. I just wanted to make it clear that they are angry and disappointed.

And then I must warn you, the next chapter may (or may not) take little longer (again) :( But, I try to add some length in it, just to make it up to you guys.


	5. 6 Months

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time there was a little girl named Jo. One day she wrote a book called Harry Potter. Then she got richer than the Queen of England. The End.

**Author's note: **Okay, in this chapter, we jump couple weeks forward. And time goes by real quickly, because I couldn't find it in me to write three whole chapters about the same subject. So this is extra-long! AND I wanna give extra-thanks to my beta ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove.x!

CHAPTER 5  
**6 Months**

_October; Month four_

"Rooseee! You have to wake up! Seriously!" Jeanne, one of the Gryffindor seventh years yelled the fifth time that morning. She was one of those so-called 'perfect girls' with silky hair, manicured nails and flawless grades. Usually she was smiling and giggling, perhaps flirting, but now - she was _pissed_.

For the past fifteen minutes, she had been trying to wake Rose Weasley up. And failing to do so. The girl in front of her was not reacting at all, no matter how hard she screamed and threatened her. Finally she hit her with a pillow, too frustrated to even bother to think if it would hurt or not.

But still, all she got was a muffled groan and a sleepy kick on her thigh. And even if that wasn't enough, Rose also pulled her blanket over her head. The other seventh year girls saw the twitch on Jeanne's eye, and backed out of the room quietly.

"_Now_, Rose, you're going to be late." The blonde girl tried reasoning, as every near-Rawenclaw would, but of course that wouldn't help. After all, she had already tried it hundred times, and failed. But at least she got an answer this time. A slight whine from under the covers.

"Nooo, please. Five more minutes. I'll get ready fast. I promise!" She was obviously trying to make Jeanne pity her, trying to melt that thick, ice-cold heart. But she was not fooled that easily.

"No, no, no, that's not going to help you this time. You said that same thing yesterday morning, and the day before, and before and…yeah, I guess it was the day before that too! Oh, wait! It's been going on for weeks! GET UP!" Sarcasm was dripping from her words and her voice rose frustratedly.

"We are not friends, Rose Weasley, not even close, but dear Merlin help me if you won't be on time today. Other Gryffindors think it's my fault as much as yours. I'm unpopular now!" Even if Rose couldn't see her hands, she could practically hear them waving around desperately.

"You're going to be late from potions, _again_, and Professor Malfoy will take more points away from Gryffindor, _again_. Soon, we'll have nothing left! So get your lazy arse off that bed and get ready! You have ten minutes before the class starts." With a flick of her hand, she pulled the covers away from the readhead and then ran down to grab some breakfast with her friends.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rose was running towards the dungeons.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Blood was pumping into her ears but she couldn't stop. They were going to skin her alive! While running, she tried to come up with a good excuse to cover up her tardiness.

She had to feed her cat? (Not that she had one, but anyway.)

Her mother flooed her? (Like she would do that.)

Emergency? (But what?)

But she had already used them all and nothing had worked. With a desperate sigh, she sped up and took a final spring.

When she reached the potions classroom, the door was already closed and she could hear Professor Malfoy's muffled voice through it.

Carefully, Rose cracked the door open and peeked in. The class was taking notes, so that meant…Not even believing her luck, she almost let a small whoop escape from her throat. His back was turned to the door! On the last moment, she stopped herself, because if he were to hear her it would ruin her plans. Instead she made sure that he was still writing, and then snuck in.

Silently she tiptoed on the back row (While receiving dirty looks from other Gryffindors) and slipped on her usual seat, next to Corner. She let out a small breath of relief.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Weasley. You're late again." Their potions master kept his back turned to the class, while some of the Gryffindors moaned and others glared Rose furiously.

Connor grinned at her widely.

"Keep it up and perhaps one morning they'll dump you in the lake. I've heard the water is icy cold." Rose hung her head in her hands and leaned on her desk. Angry whispering had already started.

"I'm doomed." It was barely a whimper, but she still noticed how people around her smirked evilly at her words.

"Cheer up! We're not all mad at you, you know. Ravenclaws think you're a hero. If it wasn't you, we wouldn't be winning the House cup for the first time in twelve years." Rose grimaced, and swatted Connor on the arm.

"It's not like I do it on purpose. I can't help it. I'm just so bloody tired on these days." And like a confirmation, her words were followed by a huge yawn which she didn't even bother to hide.

"Mrs. Weasley. If you find my teaching that boring, perhaps you shouldn't come to my class at all. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." The Potions master still hadn't turned around, not even for a moment.

Rose smiled apologetically to her furious classmates and at the same time tried to kick laughing Connor where it hurts.

* * *

Couple hours later, Rose was aiming moodily to the Great Hall for lunch. She was in a _very_ bad mood. Not only was she hungry, but also got detention for the evening. Apparently, Professor Longbottom didn't appreciate when someone fell asleep on his class. It was horrifically unfair.

Rose decided, that from that moment, she wouldn't call him Uncle Nev for a month. Yes, that would be a fine revenge.

She collapsed on a bench next to Connor. On Ravenclaw table. She didn't pay attention to stunned students around her. Instead, she piled a huge stack of food on her plate and pitched into it.

"Uhm, Rose…" She didn't even look up on Connor, only kept on eating, and mumbled:

"Not another word about my seating arrangement. I can't stand my cousins' constant bickering right now. I've had a bad day. So deal with it." She continued eating ravenously and didn't notice Connor smirking mischievously.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that. I was going to merely point out your eating habits. You really should eat less, unless you want to get fat." Rose would've made some snide remark, but her mouth was too full of food. Instead she settled for glowering at Connor, who seemed like he didn't care. He kept smiling and got up.

"As pleasant it has been to watch your stuffing yourself, I got to go. I need to finish my Divination essay, so good bye now, my lady." He bowed and took couple steps away, but then turned around and called out over his shoulder:

"And no offence little-Rosie, but you've actually gained some weight. Watch your lines!" Rose almost boiled with anger and grabbed a bun from the table. Without even aiming, she launched it towards Connor's head, who dodged it easily. Instead it hit some first year Hufflepuff straight on head.

"Rose Weasley! Do not throw food! Hogwarts is not a kindergarten. Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch tomorrow night!" Ouch. She hadn't even noticed Neville behind her.

"But Uncle Nev…"

"No buts." That idiotic Hufflepuff boy giggled and Rose scowled at him bitterly.

"I'm going to have to write about this to your mother. I'm sure Hermione will be very disappointed." Bloody hell! Rose buried her head on her hands for the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

_November; Month five_

Rose held her hand high on the air and tried to get the Potions Master's attention. Surely he noticed across the classroom when she put too much pollumps on a potion, but not when her hand was waving wickedly in front of his nose. Finally she decided to open her mouth. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, Weasley. For the third time on this past hour; you may go." He didn't even bother to hide his snarl but she didn't mind.

Rose skittered across the potions classroom and closed the door behind her with a loud bang. Okay, maybe she wasn't all honest with her peeing-need-thing, but she just couldn't stand being next to those strong smelling liquids. Plus, she really needed to go to the bathroom more often, so technically, _technically,_ she didn't do anything wrong.

Sure it was weird and annoying (especially at night) but she was taking all advantage she could get. And the best part was; Professor Malfoy couldn't say a thing. Awesome.

She hanged at the bathroom for a while, counted to hundred and cleaned the dirt under her fingernails, and then headed back to the class. Obviously the lesson had ended, since everyone was packing their things up and cleaning their cauldrons. Rose tried to hold her smile back, but she couldn't help it. Once more she had skipped almost whole class. Snickering, she packed her things up and aimed to the door.

"Ms. Weasley, could I speak with you for a moment?" Oh crap. Potions masters silvery eyes were boring holes through her. Without a word, she walked back in and closed the door behind her.

"Sit down, please." When she did so, she noticed a bottle of green liquid on the table. It kind of looked gross. "I need to talk about your behaviour on my classes. Lately, you've been tired and absent, not to mention your little trips to the ladies' room. Care to explain?" While talking, he twisted the bottle open.

"I'm sorry professor, this whole pregnancy thing is draining me out and…" She had to keep a break. Rotten smell was hovering to her nose. It made her feel queasy. "As I was saying it takes my energy, which makes…" Now Draco was pouring the green liquid on a big bowl and the smell got stronger and stronger. Cold sweat rose on her forehead "What was I saying again? Right. I can't help myself, I feel…strained and…dizzy…and…I feel…I feel…" The smell was too much for her. "…sick." With that, she threw up. Right on her potions teacher.

Before neither of them had time to say anything, the classroom door opened and a head of blonde hair peeked in.

"Dad, can you help me with this essay I got from History of Magic? I don't get it." It was only then, that Scorpius noticed the scene in front of him.

"What the f-"

"Scorpius! Language!" Draco interrupted with a stern voice. Rose didn't hear anything. She was too busy staring at her shoes.

"Ms. Weasley, I think it would be best for you if you'd go to Hospital Wing. I believe Madam Skittle has something for your stomach bug. Scorpius can escort you there." Draco turned his back on them and cleaned his robes with a wave of his wand. Rose's head cleared immediately.

"I don't think it's necessary, professor. I think I can manage getting there by myself." He didn't even turn his head when he answered.

"Well, _I_ think, it's my job to say what's necessary and what's not." It was Scorpius' turn to join the conversation.

"What! But dad, you can't…" Draco raised his hand and Scorpius snapped his mouth shut immediately.

"It wasn't a suggestion nor a request, Scorpius." And then he shooed them off his classroom.

* * *

"Seriously Weasley, could you walk any slower?" He was back to being arrogant.

"Well excuse me. You're not the one who's pr..." Rose almost let the word slip, but caught herself on time. "…having a stomach flu," she ended lamely.

Scorpius didn't even notice he just kept hurrying few steps in front of her.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to waste my whole day around you." That stung, so Rose bowed her head and stuffed her hands in her robes.

They kept walking forward in a silence but it only lasted for a while.

"I can't believe you retched on my dad." He snickered spitefully. "I mean, can you imagine what it was like to walk inside that room and see his face. He looked like someone just stuck a stick up his arse." He sounded like he was about to start laughing.

Rose had no other choice but to join in. It was too good to be with Scorpius again, to listen his voice and laugh. It didn't matter that he wasn't even looking at her.

"…and when he turned around, I was sure he'd run away from that classroom and sanitize himself straight away. Which he's probably doing right now." Scorpius chuckled for a moment and Rose felt dizzy from hearing his laugh. The hallway spun around, it was too late when she realized it wasn't because of happiness. She still felt nauseous, and she swayed forward.

"Whoah! Are you alright?" Firm hands grabbed her before she collapsed on the floor. Rose closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from being sick. She shook her head, but soon realized it was a mistake. Quickly she pulled back and ran to the closest suit of armour. Politely, Scopius looked the other way while Rose emptied her stomach for another time that morning.

She slid down on the floor, the headless armour next to her complained weakly, but she was too busy to pay attention to it. Scorpius sat down next to her.

"That's some nasty bug you've got," he said, trying to lighten up the mood with a joke, but obviously it wasn't working.

Rose knew she couldn't stand up or she would retch again, so she put her head between her knees and tried to breathe steadily. The cold floor was numbing her bottom, but getting up felt impossible that moment.

"Uhmm, shouldn't we get going to Hospital Wing. I think Madam Skittle could help you." If she didn't know better, she would've thought Scorpius was worried. But that wasn't the case. Of course not.

"You know what? I think I'm going to sit here for a moment. But you can go ahead, I can handle myself." She tried to add a cheerful tone to her voice, as if sitting on the cold floor was her favourite thing to do.

"I'll stay." His voice was firm and inexorable and it clearly said 'I'm the boss and I'll decide what to do'. He actually sounded like his dad.

"No, no, you can go. I'm fine. And didn't you have some essay thing to do?" She cursed to herself, her voice sounded too powerless and thin to be convincing. Plus, talking didn't feel good right now. She swayed again.

"That's it. We're going to the Hospital Wing." Suddenly Scorpius was on his feet, towering over her. Once again, she realized too late that he was cradling her in his arms, like a small child, and now he was carrying her towards the Hospital Wing.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" Rose tried to fight her way down, but he was too strong and she still didn't feel well.

"Sorry Weasley, but no deal. You obviously can't walk even two steps without fainting, and I'm not going to freeze my arse, sitting on a cold floor. I don't think it would be half as cute with frostbites." His arrogance was back and Rose knew it was time to surrender.

"You could always leave me here," She suggested weakly, but Scorpius simply snorted.

He tightened his grip and she had no other choice than relax and close her eyes. It felt good. Being so close to him and breathe in his scent. She couldn't really label it, it was simply amazing.

"Weasley, are you smelling me?" He sounded amused and Rose felt blush raising her neck.

"No, I was just…breathing." It didn't sound plausible and she blushed even more. Which of course made her look even guiltier. He laughed lightly and Rose nuzzled a little closer to him.

"Oh dear! What happened to her!" Rose opened her eyes and sighed. She had always hated Madam Skittle's tendency to overuse the word 'dear'. Scorpius put her down on the nearest bed immediately.

"I'm fine, Madam. I think I have some kind of stomach flu." Rose looked her and tried to signal with her eyes. It worked and Madam Skittle's raised her eyebrows knowingly. Then she fled to her medicine cabinet and left the teens by themselves.

Rose smiled carefully to Scorpius. He had been nice to her all day. Could it be possible that the old Scorpius was back? The one whom had once stayed up with her all night because she couldn't sleep? Who snuck into her bed in the middle of the night and brought cupcakes with him? Who taught her some quidditch tricks when she had sucked on that one game against Slytherin?

"Thanks." She tried to catch his eye, but he looked at the ceiling. Suddenly he turned to her and snarled.

"For what? I only did it because I was ordered to. So no need for gratitude. I don't need it from your kind of people." Rose tried to swallow down the lump on her throat.

He slammed the door behind him. And Rose bent down and threw up again while furiously wiping her eyes, before Madam Skittle would come back.

_

* * *

_

_December; Month six_

Rose knew she had done something wrong with that potion. She was currently in her dorm room and the liquid in her cauldron was little too greenish. With a frown, she absently rubbed circles on her stomach.

She had felt those tiny little flutters for couple weeks now. First, she thought it was because she was hungry. The next time, she thought she had accidentally swallowed a snitch. The third time, she had finally accepted that the baby was moving.

It was soothing actually. The baby seemed to know when she was stressed or nervous, and a couple of movements later, and it was like she had taken a sip of calming draught.

She wanted to share that feeling with someone so badly, but she just couldn't. Her parents were still pissed at her. Ron hadn't written her even once and Hermione had only couple times. And she had never mentioned the baby.

Rose couldn't even tell her cousins. She was sure that they would have a fit, and stop talking to her. And that was not what she wanted right now, when Connor wasn't around. He was too busy with his boyfriend and school, so she didn't want to bother him.

Sometimes she just wanted to scream until she couldn't scream any more.

The baby moved again and Rose sighed. She knew that thinking those things was a bad idea – It didn't change anything, only made her feel even lonelier. So she pushed those thoughts in the back of her mind and grabbed her bag.

There was one person she could always talk to.

* * *

"Professor Malfoy!" Rose was breathing heavily. Which wasn't a wonder; Running was a lot harder than it used to be, now she had that small baby bump. And the glamour surely didn't cover up the weight it brought with it.

"Yes Ms. Weasley." His tone was bored, like they had had this conversation for many times. And it wasn't far from the truth. This was the third time in this week, when Rose had come up to him and wanted to ask something about her schoolwork. And it was only Tuesday.

"Oh, I only wanted to ask how many beetle eyes I should use if I'm brewing a levitation draught. Is it six or seven? I tried to look it up in the books, but they each gave me a different answer. For example 'Notions of Potions' said it was six and a half, but "Brew it up with Professor Slughorn' said…" She rattled on and on and finally her professor lifted his hand up.

"I think I've heard enough, thank you. If you had used your brain, let's assume you even have one, you would've used the newest book available."

"I'm sorry professor, but I had another question too…" This time he sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"_Ms. Weasley_. Is there something you wanted to talk? You've been pestering me now for two weeks and I've had enough. I have a life of my own, you know and I don't appreciate students interrupting me at the Hallways. If you have some questions, ask them in the class." He wasn't angry, only frustrated, and he had never been good at hiding it.

"Sorry, again. I guess I don't have any reason. It's just…I haven't gotten any sleep lately because my back hurts all the time and I've been using all my extra-time to study. I really want to succeed on my NEWT's so I can have a good job and stuff. I think I got little bit too excited." She gave a nervous laugh.

Draco turned his eyes on the ceiling and rubbed his temples. The girl had been a mess lately. And she gave him a headache.

"Oh God!" She whispered in amazement.

"Oh what?" He was confused; she was doing it again. Making him feel dumb by changing the subject suddenly and talking nonsense

She blinked. Once, twice. The look on her face was plainly astonished.

"It kicked." She was still whispering and Draco wasn't sure had he heard right.

"What?" He was getting more frustrated. Suddenly she shrieked and repeated, nearly yelling:

"It kicked! The baby kicked! Like seriously! I felt it…Oh! It happened again!" Her eyes welled up with tears. Forgetting he was her professor and didn't know about becoming a grandfather, she grabbed his hand and pressed his palm on her abdomen.

"Do you feel it? Those tiny little punches? Or does glamour cover them up too?" She blabbered enthusiastic.

For a moment Draco admired small prods against his hand, but when he realized where he was, he coughed and tried to straighten himself up. But Rose didn't move her hand and it kept him on his awkward place.

"Ms. Weasley…" he started carefully.

"And again! Do you think this is a sign of a future boxer?" She didn't even notice her professor's embarrassment.

"Ms. Weasley?"

"Or perhaps a football player. Or that's at least what everybody says when the baby kicks hard. But that would mean almost every child would end up playing football." She pondered different options and didn't even consider that everyone might not know muggle sports.

"Ms. Weasley!" He tried to get her attention by raising his voice, but she still didn't seem to notice, only held his hand closer to her stomach and squinted her eyes in wonder.

"Ah! That one was hard. It kind of hurt!"

"_Ms. Weasley!_"

"I think it's actually going to bruise! Can you believe how strong babies can be? I remember I read once that in rare occasions they can even…"

"MS. WEASLEY!" Draco was now screaming at the top of his lungs, and Rose looked up with a baffled look on her face.

"Huh?"

"Would you please be so kind and let go of my hand?" She blushed.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that."

"And shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" Rose looked puzzled. "Perhaps in your Charms class? Which started about ten minutes ago..."

"Oh shit!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for using inappropriate language. And five more for tardiness." Rose didn't even have time to moan. She turned to leave but still heard Draco yelling at her.

"And as your professor I must forbid you using the prefects' bathroom when you get your back pains. Not even if you know the password, which you shouldn't, of course. And it's definitely not 'a shower cap' in case someone asks. Am I making myself clear?"

Rose waved her hand as a sign of understanding and left her professor smirking in the hallway.

"Let's see. Running in the corridors is forbidden, so that makes it ten more points from Gryffindor." And he slowly strode to the teachers lounge, whistling and clearly in a better mood.

* * *

**Hmm…What do I have to say?** Oh! The headline was from a song '6 Months' from Hey Monday. And I just have to say you really should read the whole lyrics. I'm not a huge fan of the song, I mean it's good, but not my favourite. But the lyrics; Oh My! It's like written just for Rose and Scorpius and their situation on this chapter. And I think specially month five fits great on it. So shush! Go and read the lyrics! You'll get some imaginary candy if you agree with me! ;)

And you might've noticed that this chapter is, ahem, humorous or it's trying to be. Sorry 'bout that, wasn't my intention, it just sort of happened. There are only one or two serious moments in there. Haha! Don't kill me!


	6. Wish I Could Shut My Playboy Mouth

**Disclaimer:** Can't…talk…too…tired…all…owned…by…Rowling...sigh

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry that I haven't updated for a while. But I'm still writing, and trying to finish this story.

**WARNING!** This chapter is not betaed (yet)! So there will be even more mistakes than usually! Don't continue if you're afraid of errors. And this is kind of pointless too...Try not to get bored.

CHAPTER 6  
**Wish I Could Shut My Playboy Mouth**

It hurted. The pain was radiating from her back to her whole body , all the way from her shoulders to her toes. She slipped her bathrobe off, and hissed silently as it hit the floor. Her muscles were _stuck_. And with a baby on her stomach, kicking her kidneys out, was most definately not helping the situation.

It was weird, seeing her stomach so flat and trained, but still feel that small stirring inside it.

She muttered lowly under her breath, removing the charm. A bit for a bit, her body started to fill out from various places. Her breast, thighs, waist, bum, and finally, the belly. There it was. She sighed as her feelings radiated from disappointed to relief. For a while that whole baby-thing had felt unreal, more like a dream.

But now, one glance in the mirror told her that it was true. She placed her hands on her stomach and tried to imagine her life with a child.

A huge yawn stretched her jaw and she cursed herself for being up so late. After all, it was not smart to be up at 3:14 in the middle of the night. She rubbed her temples tiredly. Damn those prefects and their privileges and rules.

Why couldn't the Headmistress build a huge bathroom for all the seventh years? That way she could take the bath without any risk of getting caught. _'And without the risk of falling asleep in potions class'. _She could almost imagine professor Malfoy's sneer.

Slowly, she lowered herself in the warm water. Small moan escaped her lips. It was worth it she decided and mentally thanked the person who invited hot baths.

Minutes passed by and she closed her eyes. Perhaps she could take a nap, now that her back wasn't keeping her awake. She drifted to sleep...

BANG!

Rose opened her eyes quickly. What was that? Someone was at the door, trying to get in. She had placed locking charms on it, but she knew they wouldn't last that long. Quickly she scratched some bubbles to hide her nudity. And her belly.

The door slammed open.

"Who's there?" Harsh voice demanded from the doorway.

Rose closed her eyes and exhaled. For a moment there she was scared that it was some crazy killer.

"Lower your goddamn wand Malfoy, you idiot. You scared me to half dead." Her voice came out as a hiss. Of course it was Malfoy. It was always him.

"Weasley?" He was clearly taken aback. Rose didn't know whether to cry on laugh.

"Yes, you moron! Or do I look like Moaning Myrtle to you?" Scorpius seemed to get over his shock and he smirked slightly. Rose groaned.

"On a second thought, don't answer to that." He closed his mouth with a loud snap, but widened his smirk. Somehow that managed to annoy Rose.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Are you spying on me?"

Scorpius sneered. "Don't flatter yourself. If you must know, I put an invader spell here two months ago when some stupid second year found this place. It warns me when an unwished person enters here. And as you see, it worked."

His smirk was back on its place and Rose was once again reminded that not only Scorpius was a prefect, but he was also the Headboy. And it was past curfew. And she was in the prefects bathroom without being privileged to do so.

Fuck. She was in so much trouble.

"Did a cat got your tongue…" Scorpius started with a singsong-voice. Rose suffocated her anger, knowing she would only get into more trouble if she loosed her temper. Now she had the slightest chance to get out of there without week worth of detention.

"As pleasant as this has been, I'm kind of tired and I must go now. So if you'd excuse me…" She trailed off and looked at him. Scorpius quirked and eyebrow up and stared back.

"Then be my guest, Weasley. What's stopping you from leaving?" He feigned ignorance, but from the devil glint in his eyes, Rose could tell he knew exactly what he was doing.

Luckily for her, she wasn't stupid and with a winning smile she waved her wand. "_Accio towel_"

But he was faster and with his quidditch reflex he grabbed the white cloth before it achieved her waiting hands.

"Tut-tut. You know well that using magic is forbidden in the Prefects bathroom." It was his turn to taunt.

"Oh come on, you just made that up!"

His eyes narrowed. "What was that Weasley? I think that I know the rules better than you. as I am the Headboy."

She gritted her teeth together and forced another smile. "Well, as you see, _Malfoy_, Both, my towel _and_ my bathrobe are hanging right beside you and unless you give them to me, I can't get out of the tub."

Rose knew he wouldn't let her go that easily, but she had to try. She crossed her fingers and hoped. Of course it didn't work, and she knew it immediately when the boy in front of her put on his 'prefect face'.

"I don't see any obvious reason to that. Get out of the bath before I decide to deduct some points from Gryffindor."

"This is sexual harassment you dolt! It's not legal!" She was starting to panic. Normally, she would've obeyed immediately, but without the spell that hid her swelled stomach. Her hands couldn't cover it all. And she couldn't just perform the spell if he was watching.

"Oh come on, Weaslut. It's not like I haven't seen it all before." He was obviously enjoying the situation and Rose felt like throttling him. If he just knew…

She lowered her gaze stubbornly.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Coldness seethed through his bossy voice. He was clearly getting annoyed. Any other person would've probably pissed themselves from fear, but Rose was another case. She had never been afraid of a bully nor she would start it now. Her eyes narrowed.

"Get out of this room or I'll come and kick your arse out of here so hard that you'll be unable to walk for a month!" They both knew she would do it if she had to.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for threatening the Headboy!"

She almost threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh fuck you Malfoy!"

"That wouldn't be new to you. Seventy points from Gryffindor!"

"Million points from the biggest loser in this whole world! And by the way, it's you!" Ouch, maybe not the best of the insults, but she was out of words. The nerve of Scorpius!

"Hundred points from Gryffindor. Get. Out. Of. That. Fucking. Bath." He was yelling now too and he looked about ready to explode. There was something very Ron-Weasley-like in that look...

That was it, she had had it. With a quick movement, she grabbed the large sponge beside her. Before he had time to react, she had already flung it towards him.

Satisfying splat told her that she had hit the target.

Without even looking at him, Rose muttered the glamour spell under her breath and then calmly accioed her bathrobe.

Wand ready, she turned to look at the blonde boy, who was now wiping the soap out of his eyes. He was absolutely seething.

"Weasley you fucking…" Animalistic growl rose from his throat and Rose gulped. She turned to run but it was too late.

Before she knew it, they were lying on the ground, tossing soap and water all around and screaming like children. The bathtub was floating over, but neither of them noticed.

Scorpius was laughing and his grey eyes were sparkling. Water was dripping from his blonde hair as he bended over Rose to tickle her. She was laughing too, begging him to stop, but at the same time she was rubbing shampoo on his nose.

And so it went on.

Finally they were too exhausted to continue. They just laid there, soaking wet and panting. Rose still had only her bathrobe on, it was a wonder it hadn't fell off. She had dried foam everywhere and she just knew it would probably take hours to get it all off. Magic-soap was a bitch if you let it dry.

Scorpius wasn't looking any better. His hair was sticking out everywhere and somehow his shirt and left foot sock had ended up on the floor. And he too was covered in foam.

Rose giggled on the sight of him and soon they were both laughing again. She caught his eye.

They were surprisingly close, shoulders touching. A small jolt went through her as she realised it. She stared him. He stared her. Just like the old times.

Rose's eyelids fluttered as she leaned in. Their lips were close, so close...

Suddenly he was gone. The warmth left her body immediately and she shivered. He was already standing and pulling his shirt over his head. The cold mask was back on its place.

She turned her head away in embarrassment.

Footsteps moved further away and the door slammed shut.

And she was left alone in the freezing cold bathroom. But she couldn't move. She stayed there for hours, hugging her knees and crying her heart out.

* * *

The headline is from _Lady Gaga_, again. This time the song is _Just Dance  
_This is definately not one of my good chapters as you probably notice...I'll maybe re-write this if I have the energy.

- Heyapple


	7. Please Don't Censor Your Tears

**Disclaimer: **Look me in the eyes. Loook meee deeeplyyyy iiiin theee eeeeyyyees. Soon you'll feel very tired, veeeryyy tiiiireeed, and you want to close your eyes, cloooseee yooouur eeeyeeess. But before that, read this chapter and perhaps review, reviiieeeew. Review! Reeeeeviiiiieeeeew!

Oh, I almost forgot; I do not own anything. It's all J.K. Rowling's. J.K. Rooooowliiiing'sss.

**Author's note:** Yup. We're reaching the end. Nope, this is not the last chapter, but almost. (Now, put corners of your mouth down. That's the spirit!)  
And yeah, this is still not betaed. Don't read if it bothers you.

_Post Scriptum:_ Sorry, I've watched way too much Simpsons lately…try to understand.

CHAPTER 7  
**Please Don't Censor Your Tears**

_Rose,  
__  
__I think we should talk, just the two of us. Minerva told me that you have a Hogsmeade weekend coming. I'll be at the Hog's Head. Please meet me there at 10 am._

_See you then,  
__Your Mother_

Rose stared the letter. She had read it over and over again, and still couldn't decide was its content positive or not.

It had only four sentences. Thirty-five words. Not 'I love you' or 'I hope you're alright' or not even 'I shall disown you with this letter'. Just four meaningless sentences and Rose couldn't even tell was she still mad or had she forgiven her.

Rose crumbled the letter on her fist and got up. There was only one way to find out. She stepped out of the carriage and headed to the Hog's Head.

* * *

There was an awkward silence floating around them.

They had greeted each other, ordered hot drinks after Rose had sat down (butterbeer for Hermione, hot chocolate for Rose) and after that neither of them had said a word.

Rose shifted uncomfortably and opened her mouth. And then closed it again. Her mother looked like she was deep in her thoughts and she didn't want to interrupt her. So they just sat there for a while.

After couple minutes, the silence was finally broken.

"It feels like it was only couple weeks ago." Hermione uttered a small laughter, her eyes glassy, like she was remembering something. Rose didn't dare to make a noise.

"I was here with Harry and Ron, sitting around this very same table. We were seventeen and Voldemort had just been defeated. We should've been out there, celebrating with everyone else, but we just sat here in silence." She took a sip from her drink and then continued.

"We were young and we were alive. And still, I felt like I was hundred and five year's old, ready for the grave. I felt like I was truly alone on that moment, with no one there to help me with those feelings I felt." She kept another break, this time a little longer. She still didn't look at Rose.

"And it feels like it was only yesterday, when I gave birth to you. I remember it so well. You were staring at me with those confused little blue eyes of yours and my only thought was that I wanted you to have a normal, long childhood. Mine ended when I was eleven. I grew up too fast."

"And I just…I truly thought that when you would be seventeen, you wouldn't be like me, feeling like you're carrying the whole world on your shoulders."

Hermione finally lifted her gaze from her drink and looked straight into her daughter's eyes. Brown eyes were filled with tears. She wiped them away and added one more thing, this time more quietly.

"But I guess I was wrong."

Rose felt her eyes well up with tears too. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do now. Should she leave now or wait until her mother had walked out of the door. She decided on the latter.

"I'm sorry that I let you down." Her voice was barely a whisper and it was full of regret. She started to get up.

A hand stopped her by reaching over the table and grapping the smaller one's hand. The younger witch clutched it desperately, wanting to remember the feel of her mother's skin before she abandoned her. But Hermione's next words surprised her.

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't let me down, Rose. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You see, _I_ failed myself when I refused to help you to carry your burden when you asked me to."

Her heart almost jumped in to her throat. She sat down, carefully, almost scaring that it would all disappear if she moved too fast.

Hermione spoke again, her features softening and a small smile gracing her lips.

"I love you. You're my daughter and you're not alone in this. We'll get through this together."

Rose let out a chocked sob and suddenly there were soft arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." And somehow, as she inhaled the familiar scent of her mother's perfume, she truly believed that it would be alright.

* * *

After they had both calmed down, they just sat there and talked about stuff. Her mother wanted to know her plans considering her future (especially with school) and then she wanted to know everything about her granddaughter.

There was one subject they both had consciously avoided, but finally Rose had to bring that up. She wanted to know.

"So how's dad?" She blurted out the words and got ready for the worst. She knew that there was a reason that her father wasn't with them that day.

Hermione cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"He…He's not angry anymore. He's just being his stubborn self like always."

Rose let out a shaky breath and loosened her grip from the mug she was clutching.

"Oh."

Hermione seemed to notice her daughter's loss of words and she continued.

"I think he's just mostly shocked how fast you've grown. That you're not his little girl anymore, but a woman. And soon you have your own child. He's afraid that he's going to lose you."

"But that's crazy."

"Well, that's your father." Rose couldn't help it – A bubbly laughter escaped her lips and soon they were both laughing, wiping tears of joy.

"So, speaking about fathers…" Hermione trailed off, hoping that Rose would take the hint and start talking about the subject.

"Yeah, what about them?" She was playing dumb, trying to buy some time, but Hermione's sharp eyes noticed immediately her stiffened body and strained voice.

"Does he know?" Rose shook her head as an answer and wished that they could talk about something else. But the other woman wasn't ready to let go of the subject just yet and so she pressed on.

"Are you going to tell him?" This time she shrugged, hopelessly. She really didn't know what she should do. Rose closed her eyes and tried to think. But her mother's next words made her open her eyelids quickly.

"I think you should." She had that knowing look on her brown eyes again and Rose just knew that she was right. But still…

"He hates me." She hadn't meant to confess that to her mother. Blush crept on to her cheeks.

"And he'll hate you even more if he finds out about this from someone else than you." And there it was again. Pure logic, her mother had always been a master in that subject.

"But he doesn't have to find out. I mean, I haven't told anyone. Well, except you and dad and Lou. Oh and the Headmistress and Connor. And Madam Skittle knows also. And…Shit. So does professor Malfoy. " She hadn't even thought how many people already knew.

Hermione had a smug smile on her lips.

"Well there you go. You can't hide the baby with glamour forever. You have to tell people sometimes. And when they find out, the word is going to spread like a fire, like it or not."

"I know, mum. But I don't think I'll survive if the whole school finds out. And I'm sure they will after I've told him." Because Scorpius Malfoy would do anything to hurt her.

"Then wait a while. Tell him right before you leave. I've spoken with both Minerva and Madam Skittle and they've agreed that you should leave for maternity break on your eighth month." And then, like as an afterthought she added. "Unless you want to come home earlier?"

"No thanks. I want to study as long as I can."

Her mother looked incredibly proud. "I thought you'd say so."

Rose laughed lightly. "You always know everything, don't you?"

"Yes. And I also know that it's time for you to go back to school." They both turned to look at the clock and Rose groaned inwardly. The carriages would leave in five minutes. She stood up and started to pull her jacket back on.

"Well, are there any other instructions or wisdoms you would like to share with me?" It was meant to be a small wit, and so she startled a bit when her mother answered.

"Actually, there is one." Rose looked at her questionably and Hermione took a deep breath before blurting:

"I think the family should know."

The younger witch was shocked. "What? All of them?"

"Well, they are your family. You could gather Hugo and your cousins together and tell them and I could tell for those who're not in Hogwarts anymore."

"You could really do that?" Rose was relieved. She could barely handle telling her parents – She didn't even want to think about telling her grandparents…

"That's what mothers are for."

Rose hugged her mother quickly, squeezing tightly and inhaling once more that familiar perfume that always reminded her from home. "Thanks mum."

"No problem." She patted her daughter's red hair affectionately and then stated the obvious. "You're going to be late."

"Oh fuck." The older witch cringed a bit at her daughter's choice of words but couldn't help laughing when she almost tripped on her shoelaces while rushing out. Some things never changed.

But she couldn't help yelling after her.

"And hey Rose!" The redhead turned to look at her, looking confused.

"Take care of yourself." The only answer she got was a careless hand wave.

* * *

_Couple __hours later  
_

Her family had reacted just the way she had predicted. She had asked them all to come to the Room of Requirement and then she just blurted it all out.

At first, most of them took it as a joke. But after she had told them under the Truth Oath that she had really meant what she'd said, they had gone crazy.

Albus had cursed and yelled and wanted to beat up that guy who had dared to touch her. He had calmed down only after Rose had threatened to hex his balls off if he didn't get a hold of himself, but he had still muttered angrily while stalking off.

Lily had been mostly shocked but also over excited and she had asked so many questions that Rose's head was still buzzing after them. She had also demanded to be the godmother and she hadn't budged before Rose had promised her that she would consider that seriously.

Molly clearly hadn't known what to think before she had seen Roxanne's reaction. She had always looked up to her older cousin and this time was no exception.

And well, Roxanne's reaction was not so good. She was angry because Rose hadn't told them (especially her) earlier. She had yelled a bit and then walked out of the Room of Requirement. And Molly had followed her with a confused, but still equally mad expression on her face.

Hugo had stayed after everyone else had left. He hadn't said a word during that whole time. He had just merely raised his eyebrows and sat back when Rose had tried to survive her cousins' verbal attacks.

She had been afraid of his reaction the most and when Hugo had stood up, she wasn't quite sure what he was going to say. Hugo had always been like a puzzle for the outsiders, hard to figure out and even Rose never knew what was going on in his head.

And her little brother had once again surprised her. He had hugged her for a long time and after that revealed that he knew that something was going on and he had just waited that she would tell them.

Rose had been wordless and after Hugo's departure, she had stayed there for a long time thinking. And finally she had had to accept the fact that her little brother was – and perhaps had always been -way more mature than she was.

* * *

**AN: **So the headline was from Alanis Morrissette – Mary Jane. I wrote this chapter mostly just get some kind of peace between Hermione and Rose.


End file.
